Kiyoshi High Chronicles
by Raven Down
Summary: Follows the Cast of Avatar as they are brought into the Modern day, Kiyoshi High will follow the characters from School to College and everything in-between,The story is told through my and Isolde's inspired OC's Seth and Inari,Ships of all kinds included
1. New Arrival

_I wrote this story a while ago and after a recent renewal of love for the Series of Avatar:TLA decided to return and Hopefully finish this piece and its planned sequel...Once again I owe thanks to Isolde Raven who's brilliant piece "Tough Days At Kyoshi High" inspired this story... Anyway The plot revolves around Seth Kine, My OC and includes Isolde's OC Inari who I think both blend seamlessly with the cast of Avatar and their stories, Enjoy..._

* * *

12 Months Ago ….

A bright ray of sunshine seeped through the drapes of Kyoshi High's Classroom 1B; many of the students were woken out of their dull Stupors as the door to their small classroom was once again opened.

"Class we have a new addition who comes to us under the most tragic circumstance"

A young man around the age of 16, with eye length black hair walked in as Ms Hideki indicated the doorway.

A hand shot up, this hand belonged to a tall boy with brown scruffy hair,

"Yes Jet what is it?"

Jet took the pencil from his mouth,

"What Tragedy?"

Ms Hideki Frowned at Jet for his complete in- politeness before replying,

"Well I'd rather not say as its Seth's personal business"

The boy looked up at the class and they could at last see his face, he had green eyes, with dark outlines.

"My parents died last month and I was sent here to live with my relatives"

If the class had not heard it they wouldn't have believed it as no trace of grief was evident on Seth's face.

Ms Hideki looked to the Girl always in back, her long black hair falling down each side of her face,

"Class this is Mai's Cousin"

Everyone let out there own signs of Surprise and Jet couldn't Help But let a small laugh out,

"You can really see the resemblance now!"

Everyone laughed; even Seth and Mai couldn't help but Smile…


	2. Encouragement

Present Day…

Seth was woken quickly with a jolt of pain as Mai punched him in the arm, He opened his eyes and waited for everything to focus itself.

"Get Up, You've Got 20 minutes, Mum and Dad are out"

Seth looked at his bed side clock; grudgingly he pulled his jeans on and shifted through his Closet for his shirts, pulling a V neck on. He was already late so he skipped breakfast and jumping down the staircase four at a time ran to the driveway, were Mai was leaning on the side of their car

"Can we move this along now?"

She said pulling the Door Open with a heavy sigh…

The hallways were bustling with people as first period ended, Seth left the science rooms in a rush and made it out to the brightly lit school yard. He casually strode over and joined Zuko who as usual had taken residence under the Tree opposite the group Seth caught him looking at occasionally. As usual the Girls were Giggling to each other and were in fluent conversation,

"Go speak with her "

Zuko didn't take his eyes of them or at least Her, Katara Desna.

"You really think so?"

Zuko asked, Seth reached into his bag and pulled out his History book, judging it for a moment he slapped Zuko in the back of the head.

"You like her don't you? Then Of-coarse I think so, otherwise she'll think your some creepy stalker"

The girls giggled a little harder and looked to them still smiling; Inari waved her hand at them, asking to join them. Seth stood up nudging Zuko to do the same.

"And that's your cue "

He said smiling; Zuko let out a sigh and jogged to catch up to Seth who had already begun to walk.

Seth and Zuko sat beside Inari and Katara. Jet, Haru and Sokka could be seen in the Background playing football. Inari shuffled around so Zuko and Katara were blocked out,

"Seth! It's been so long since we've talked!"

Catching on to her Plan Seth also shuffled around so he had his back to Zuko, Forcing Katara and Zuko to talk between themselves. At last they succumbed to the silence and Began Talking.

"Nice One"

He whispered casually as he heard them laugh behind him, Inari smiled slightly,

"There perfect for each other They Just need a Little Guidance from time to time, So How's Life with Mai been?"

_

In the distance the boys finished up there football match and spotting Zuko came over, Seth looked over his shoulder and could see Sokka had a slight frown on his face as he looked at Zuko, shadows passed over Seth as Haru and Jet joined him and Inari,

"Hey man, don't see you much around here"

Jet put out a Hand and Seth took it pulling himself up, Inari stood as well brushing her Backside off, Jet Smiled as He watched her Stand, He was standing right in front of her with a clear view down her shirt. The bell rang through the grounds as lunch ended and Third Period Started.

"We've got PE right?"

Jet asked Seth and Haru, they nodded and the Group Departed for their lessons, Zuko left for Math's still talking with Katara, Inari jogged to catch up to them. Sokka watched his back as they left.

"I really don't like that Zuko Kid"

Sokka said finally taking his eyes off Zuko's back and headed off to P.E with the others…


	3. Distraction

They crossed the Path to the PE Halls, Their feet running as they dashed to make it inside before the final bell,

"Why the hell do they put this hall all the way over here"

Jet panted,

"We'll be exhausted before the class even begins"

The four of them opened the main doors and were welcomed by a silent crowd, Mr. Gorman stood at the forefront of the class.

"And just by the skin of their teeth, boys take your seats before I have to kick your ass into one."

Mr. Gorman sighed, smiling slightly the boy's sat on the benches, Seth sat on the Bottom with Sokka as Haru and Jet climbed over them to get on the Seats above. Seth looked over the Class which was now twice the size that it normally was.

"As you can guess we merged both the Girls and Boy's PE classes together in the 11th grade to form the class we have now, take a good look because this is the same class you'll have every lesson until the end of your schooling life"

Jet and Haru slapped each other's hands with a grin behind Seth and Sokka, Meanwhile Mr Gorman droned on until reaching into a bag and pulling out a basketball,which quickly drew attention back to him,

"Today will be started off a good old game of basketball, go!"

The class poured onto the field and the room became a battlefield filled with shouts and laughter, with the occasional swear when a point was scored.

* * *

The Game had ended and now everyone was in the Changing rooms or making their way out, Seth was first out and lay down on the Benches, He closed his Eyes for a second and rested his muscles, breathing out he relaxed, but a shadow passed over his eyelids, He opened them slowly and saw a girl with long brown hair plaited into a pony tail move and sit beside him, She wore a short pink skirt with a white matching top,

"Hi"

She said as Seth looked at her

"Your Mai's Cousin Right, Seth?"

Seth Sat Up,

"Yeah I am, Your Ty Lee, Mai's friend?"

She nodded and moved down a seat so she was next to him; they kept talking until they were interrupted by Jet and Sokka who had let out a whistle finally finishing up in the change rooms. Ty-Lee stood and said goodbye waving as she left, Seth watched Her leave then turned to the other two, Jet Put his hands down from his mouth, and Sokka begun to turn towards the door,

"He's going to kill us isn't He?"

Seth Stood up, cracking each knuckle in succession,

And all three off them bolted out of the hall pushing others out of the way in a rush, After Seth had resolved his issue with the pair they walked home, It didn't take long for Inari and Katara to catch up to them as they left the school grounds…

Jet left them at the gate, talking about meeting a girl called Jin during PE and organizing something with her tonight. Inari was already rapidly talking to Sokka who was fighting to keep up with her conversation, this left Katara walking silently with Seth. For the first time since meeting her Seth had never once needed to talk with Katara alone, they were normally surrounded by their friends.

The fact they were wildly different people didn't help either, Katara was a selfless and caring individual, Seth wasn't and they always conflicted on something…

The tension finally broke when the form of Mai's black sedan pulled up, throwing the others a half-hearted wave Seth jumped into the car.


End file.
